1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning an inking mechanism and/or a printing mechanism in printing units of rotary printing machines.
2. Description of the Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 to 1.99.
A method and apparatus for cleaning blanket cylinders in a web-fed printing machine has become known heretofore in the state of the art from German Patent 39 00 666. A characteristic measure of the method described therein is the introduction of cleaning liquid and the removal of dirt at several locations of the peripheral surface of the blanket cylinder. As viewed in the rotational direction of the blanket cylinder, a respective one of the locations at which the cleaning liquid is applied lies upstream of the gap or nip between the blanket cylinder and the web, and another of the locations downstream thereof yet upstream of a removal location formed by a wiper contact. It is possible only to clean the blanket cylinder with this heretofore-known method, without being able to clean the inking plate cylinder together therewith. After some use, the wiping material requires renewal by exchanging the winding coils or spools and, in addition thereto, cleaning liquid is applied to the web upstream of the nip or gap formed between the blanket cylinder and the web, the cleaning liquid being passed into a dryer and contributing there to an additional increase in the concentration of solvent.